Silent Hill: Detached Memories
by Scarlet Hill
Summary: Mourning the loss of her family and addicted to perscription anti-depressants, Amy Black is the perfect candidate for the type of closure that can only be found in Silent Hill. Rated M for adult themes. Contains OC/SH charcs. CHAPTER TWO UP! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Silent Hill

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of the characters (Apart from my O/Cs). They are the property of Konami. I just own my copies the games…

Please Read and Review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'm thick-skinned. I can take it. Enjoy…

_Silent Hill: Detached Memories_

_Chapter One Welcome to Silent Hill_

The drive was monotonous, the road seemed never-ending. Amy knew that it was because it was late, she was tired and had been driving non-stop since leaving her parent's house but still it felt like she'd driven into a twilight world of eternal road that she could never get off. She really should have pulled into a motel for the night but she'd just wanted to get home.

Home. The modest two-bedroom house didn't feel much like a home anymore but it was all that she had left since the divorce. In reality, it was now just a hollow shell but she couldn't seem to bring herself to sell up like her father had so frequently advised. She'd been so happy there and even though that happiness was now nothing but vacant memories of what had been, it had been a home. It had been filled by a family. Now it was all gone. But if bricks, memories and mortar were all that remained, she would cling to them. She wasn't prepared to let them go yet.

Amy rolled her neck, tiredness making it stiff. Damn, why hadn't she just pulled into the last motel that she passed. Driving like this was foolish really. It had to make her wonder if she wasn't asking for trouble. Suicidal tendencies, as her doctor might say before increasing the dosage of her anti-depressants back up to catatonia levels. She wouldn't be up for driving through the night on those babies. Made it tempting to wrap the car around a tree to make it a reality. What's the worst that could happen when sometimes she still felt like dying wouldn't be so bad. At least she wouldn't be alone anymore.

_Jesus Christ, you're maudlin tonight_, she thought. _If they could all hear you know, it'd be back to the hospital for sure._

Amy lifted a hand off the steering wheel to rub her eyes. A mistake as in that small moment of distraction, something stepped out into the road ahead. She saw it just in time to jerk the steering wheel to one side, the car veering violently to the left, the tail end rushing around to meet the front. Amy tried to correct the movement but either she was too slow or the car was going too fast and she span, losing control. Her foot slammed onto the brake, tires screeching as she came to a sliding stop at the side of the road, facing the direction from which she'd come.

She sat in the driver's seat, taking a few moments to compose herself as adrenaline slammed through her veins. Then she wound down the window and poked her head out, searching the darkness for the thing that made her crash but seeing nothing. It had looked like a person but the lane and surrounding area was empty. What would a random person be doing out in the middle of nowhere anyway? Either they'd fled into the surrounding trees or she was losing it all over again.

_Would you be all that surprised? A minute ago, you were thinking about deliberately crashing…_

Drawing back inside the car, she shook her head. The next turn off, she was stopping. No more internal debating. Some sleep would clear her head at least enough to get home in one piece. Then… Well, then she could just do whatever the hell she felt like and right then, a bottle of vodka wasn't looking so bad. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Amy reached down to turn the key lodged in the ignition. It turned, clicked, the engine sputtered but didn't start. Frowning, she tried again. Still nothing. It confused the hell out of her as she hadn't hit anything. There was no logical reason for the car to have died but it seemed to have decided not to play.

She reached down to the floor on the passenger side for her bag, reaching in and pulling out her cell, intending to call for breakdown assistance. With a flick of the wrist she flipped it open. The screen flickered but then it died. She frowned and pushed to power button on the side in. Nothing happened. The bars on the battery had been full. It shouldn't have died either…

Amy tossed the useless cell back into her bag with a curse, opening up the glovebox and pulling out the folded up map inside. Without the benefit of the interior light, she wasn't going to be able to read it so she opened the car door and climbed out. Reaching back in, she grabbed her back and slipped the long strap over her neck so that it sat at her hip, then locked the door, seeing as though she wouldn't be driving the damn thing. From the truck she retrieved a flashlight. If she was going to have to go searching for assistance, she might as well be able to see where she was going.

It didn't take long for her to establish where she should be on the map and was relieved to discover that she wasn't that far from the nearest town. While the thought of trudging through the dark with just a flashlight wasn't a pleasant one, she knew she had no choice if she wanted to make it home without starving to death on a deserted stretch of road in the middle of Hicksville. To town she would walk.

The road seemed even longer on foot. Darker and more desolate. Amy's mind began to wander to the not so pleasant things again. There was no more car to wrap around a tree but that rustle of leaves to the left could easily be a wild beast, stalking and waiting to pounce and tear out her throat. A bright beam of headlights could easily emerge from the oncoming darkness, a monstrous truck barrelling down the road and not seeing her until she ricocheted unforgivingly off its fender and ended up as roadkill. Amy again realised that wasn't even all that bothered if it did.

Pausing on the road, she reached into her bag, her hand curling around the medicine bottle that, since that day two years earlier, she forever had with her. She drew it out and opened the cap, shaking out two tablets into the middle of her palm, then popping the cap back on. She had a small bottle of water, which she drew out next, taking a sip to swallow the pills down without wincing. They weren't those wonderful super strength anti-depressants anymore but were strong enough to take the edge off. Two years and she was still popping them like candy. Sometimes she thought it was no wonder that he'd left her.

Shaking away that thought, Amy continued to walk down the road, holding the flashlight out in front of her. The beam stretched out ahead, only revealing more road. Surely she must have been almost there. It seemed she'd been walking for hours but it couldn't have been that long. She'd have been there and back in that amount of time. She was actually beginning to think that she had somehow passed it when the flashlight picked out a large side at the side of the road. Amy drew the beam over the sign, illuminating the words.

"Welcome to Silent Hill."


	2. Chapter 2  Ghost Town

Author's Note: Firstly, thanks to everybody that took the time to read Chapter One. A really BIG thanks to sentfromsilence37 for my one, very lovely review. Shucks, I always miss little boo-boos here and there. I noticed a few more after uploading but I have corrected them! The paragraph/spacing thing's a bit of a pain on this site so I'm going to be leaving a gap between paragraphs and hope that makes it easier for you to read :-)

I'm gonna update as often as I can but can't neglect my real writing in favour of fanfic yumminess that doesn't pay the bills. (*sigh* If only.) I've also had another SH fic idea buzzing around my head a little more loudly than this one so… I'll have to see what happens. Don't worry, I won't be abandoning Amy. She needs a damn good sorting out. I'll just have to spread the creativity around.

Yeah, so, here's Chapter Two. A little bit short and it's not quite what I intended but hey, I just write this stuff, what do I know? There'll be some definite action next chapter. Promise! Please read and review. Hope you all enjoy!

_Chapter Two Ghost Town_

Amy knew that there were towns all across America that were, for one reason or another, abandoned. People called them ghost towns. Walking through Silent Hill, it didn't take her long to realise that she was alone. Sure, it was late but she thought that she might have at least seen somebody. The streets were more than just empty. They were desolate.

Every house she passed sat in darkness as if nobody was home. Every building seemed abandoned. The streetlamps were all out, forcing her to rely upon the flashlight she carried to find her way as she passed derelict apartments, a hospital and pharmacy, that was woefully closed.

By the time she was wandering down a long street of shuttered stores, she was getting frustrated and beginning to give up hope of ever finding a garage or even just someone that could point her in the right direction. Just her luck that she seemed to be seeking help in a town that was as bleakly empty as her soul had become.

To make matters worse, a thick layer of fog seemed to have descended from the heavens, making it even harder to see much more than ten feet in front of her. For all Amy knew, she could have passed numerous people and just not seen them, lost to the dark and the fog like the ghosts they seemed to be.

Reaching the end of the road, she paused, certain that she could hear something in the distance. She raised the flashlight so that it shone across the street, illuminating a police station. As she slowly made her way closer, Amy let herself feel a modicum of relief even though it looked about as welcoming as everywhere else in the town. One way or another, she was finally getting somewhere. If there were no police in this town, then she'd give up, declare it a ghost town and head on back towards the road that she had come in off. Eventually, somebody was bound to pass by that she could flag down for assistance. Might be a homicidal trucker but, by that point, she was sure she'd just take what she could get. A part of her was a little bit at herself for not just doing that in the first place.

Parked out in front of the station was a police cruiser. If you could call half-mounting the curb at a haphazard angle parked. The door on the driver's side stood wide open, the noise that had attracted her coming from within deep within. Amy approached, shining the flashlight into the opening. It ran along the dashboard, locating a radio that intermittently cackled bursts of static before falling dead and then coming back to life again, faulty but apparently working. Closer inspection of the interior revealed that the vehicle had indeed been abandoned but something glimmered on the the floor just underneath the passenger seat, catching Amy's attention. Curious, she ducked her head and leaned into the car with the intention of reaching over to see what it could be.

The loud screech of an unoiled door opening made Amy jump so suddenly that she bumped her back on doorframe. She quickly pulled back out, her heart leaping up into her throat as she shone the flashlight over the roof to discover that the station door was suddenly standing wide open as if somebody had gone inside and not bothered to shut it behind them. Her pulse stayed at the startled pace but she was pleased that it seemed she wasn't as alone as she had thought. It occurred to her however that if somebody had gone into the station, wouldn't they have seen the strobe of her flashlight moving around inside the police car and been suspicious enough to investigate it?

Forgetting all about whatever it was that had caught her eye inside of the car, she made her way up onto the sidewalk, now determined to find whoever it was that that had opened the door and maybe give them a little piece of her mind for startling the shit out of her. Of course, if it was actually a police officer, she'd most likely bite her tongue. Didn't want to go getting into trouble just because this creepy town was making her as jumpy as hell and ruin the one chance of help she might have found.

Amy stepped into the cavernous black of the doorway, again relying upon the flashlight. Inside was even darker than it was out. So much so, that the illuminating beam let off little speckles of dusty light as it revealed a wide square lobby with a reception desk taking up the whole of the far wall. How anybody else could have seen well enough to make their way through was a mystery.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is somebody there? Hello?"

Nothing but eerie silence answered back.

Amy frowned, wondering for a moment if she had imagined the door opening. Through the light she peered deeper into the darkness, trying to make out anything that resembled a person in the shadows of the station's lobby. From her position in the doorway, it was as good as impossible to see anything but the desk and a door on either side of the room. The one to the left stood open and she knew that she was going to have to go inside if she wanted to find out what lay beyond it.

In the pit of her stomach, she could feel a layer of dread but it didn't stop her from intending to go into that darkness. She'd been living in an abyss of her own creation long enough not to be put off by the fear of what could possibly lie ahead. Besides, what choice did she have if she wanted to get home?

Amy looked back over her shoulder, checking the surrounding area before shrugging her shoulders and stepping into the police station.


	3. Chapter 3 UPDATE

Just thought I'd write a little note to let you all know what's going on with me and assure everyone that I haven't abandoned these projects.

The thing is, I have been working on a deadline with a publisher for my novel - Exciting hey? - and have been working like a bitch on that. It'll be finished up in the next couple of weeks and then I'm taking a few months off and undoubtedly catching up on some personal time with my games consoles and DVD player, so... Expect some outpouring of creativity in the direction of you guys!

On a side note, I've been very informally plotting out a series of Resident Evil fics centering around a certain Mr. Redfield. I'm not sure how much of my attention will be going in that direction but I promise that every story I've already posted will get new chapters.

Anywho, thanks for the patience! See you sooooooon!


End file.
